


Lazy

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin waits for his lovers to get back and then has some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

Kevin licked his lips as he looked at the clock again, waiting for 11, when the guys said they would be back. Normally they would come and go, but before they left, Sam had pulled him in close, telling him to be ready for some fun. Not that they didn't all have fun, but most of the time it was him with one of them, or them with each other. It wasn't often they had the time or weren't needed and were able to have a little fun with the prophet together. So he couldn't wait. Going back to the tablet, he tried to keep his mind busy, tried not to get too worked up, or the fun would be over way to soon.

Soon enough he was back to doing his thing, not paying attention to the clock anymore, the papers on his desk spread out over the whole thing. He was just about to start on a new piece of paper, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, making him jump.

“Sorry about that, thought you heard me walk up.” Deans voice said into his ear, brushing the shell, making Kevin shiver.

“Obviously not.” Kevin replied, shivering some more as Deans lips kissed a trail down his neck, to the shirt line and back.

“Well I could let you go back to your hunk of rock if you like?” And Kevin could feel the smirk on his lips.

“I think I'm good for the night.”

“Oh? Something you want?”

“Maybe.”

“Then come on then, would be rude to keep Sam waiting.”

Kevin nodded, Dean letting him up long enough for him to stand before he pulled him close again kissing him slowly for a few moments before his lips pressed against the side of his neck; turning him around. It took a little longer to walk to Deans bedroom, with said male plastered over Kevins back, but they made it. A small sound came out of Kevins throat as Sam came into view, naked and splayed over the memory foam mattress; his cock already hard and waiting.

“Who do you want where tonight?” Dean asked, pulling Kevins clothes off.

“I wanna suck Sam.” Kevin said, goosebumps rising as Dean got him fully naked.

“Then get over here.” Sam said, making Kevin lick his lips as he gave his cock a few strokes.

Climbing on the bed, Kevin flailed a little as Sam pulled him against him first, kissing him, holding him still. As they kissed, the sound of Dean's clothes falling was heard before he climbed on the bed, Sam jumping a little.

“Wrong ass, Jerk.” He mumbled.

“Sorry, Bitch,” Dean smiled, as Sam rolled his eyes. “Up on your knees, Kev.”

Kevin maneuvered a bit before he got to where Dean wanted, Sam moving up so he was sitting on the bed in front of him. The first touch of Deans wet fingers made him jump a little, before relaxing, Deans finger slipping into him. As Dean started stretching him, Sam moved forward a little, Kevin taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Sam gasped, pulling back enough to shift onto his knees, before bringing the tip back to Kevins lips.

As he started sucking again, Dean slid his fingers out, the wet sound of him putting lube on his cock heard before he shifted on the bed. The first push always burned just a little, but at the slow rock of Deans hips, soon it melted into pleasure as the older hunter slipped further in. Dean slowly worked his way into Kevins body, Sam doing the same to his mouth, stopping when Kevin put his hand on his thigh, silent signal. Knowing his limit, Sam drew back slowly, thrusting softly at first, following Deans thrusts until Kevins moans started growing.

The soft sound of the brothers lips coming together over him made Kevin shiver in twisted delight. He shouldn't like this, should be turned on about thinking about it's two brothers doing this to him, doing things together as well. Though he wouldn't give it up now, now that he's gotten a taste of the brothers lust of their desire for each other.

“Want me to touch you? Or do you want to come just from this?” Dean asked, hand hovered above his hip, ready to move either way.

“Just from this.” Kevin pulled off Sam long enough to answer, before lowering his mouth back down.

Dean nodded, moaning as he put his hand back on Kevins hip, thrusting a little harder. Threading his fingers in Kevins hair, Sams thrusts started stuttering, his moans coming out choppy.

“Come on Sammy, come for us.” Dean purred, pulling Sams face close, lips catching against Sams in a pseudo kiss.

A gasping moan later, Sam back arched as he came, Kevin working to swallow it all, a moan stuck in his throat all the while. Falling back, Sam sat in his previous place, pulling Kevins face up, kissing the taste from his mouth as Dean continued on.

“Come on, be a good boy and come for us.” Sam whispered against his lips, fingers tugging at Kevins hair.

Kevins finger dug into Sams thighs, Deans thrusts pressing hard against his prostate, Sams lips doing torturous things to his own. A few more hard thrusts had Kevin coming, moans getting caught between his lips and Sams. It only took a few more pumps of Deans hips before he was coming, head tilted back in a moan of pure pleasure.

It took a few moments to get situated, but a few long moments later, Kevin found himself sandwiched between Sam and Dean.

“I feel very tiny.” Kevin complained softly, breath fanning over Sams chest.

At his back Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm around both the other males. “You can always go back to your bed, I'm sure it's nice and cold by now.”

“Like you would ever actually let me leave the room, much less the bed.”

“I might, go ahead and try.”

“Nah, I'm good.”

Sam chuckled a little, resting one hand on Kevins shoulder, the other under his and Deans heads. “Can't we just enjoy this, with out any blah?”

“Never.” Dean mumbled, his voice already drifting as his eyes closed.

“Lazy.” Sam said, getting a soft huff in reply.

“He is.” Kevin agreed.

“You're not much better.”

“Not the point.”


End file.
